


Maria Hill one shots

by natasharomanoffisspiderbae123



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers, Maria Hill - Fandom, Marvel, maria hill/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123/pseuds/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123
Summary: Maria and you go on a trip away
Relationships: Maria Hill/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Maria Hill one shots

You and Maria had started dating after the Avengers formed. You had gone through everything together side by side, you had experienced so much together. But there was one thing you were desperate to do with Maria. Between the two of your chaotic lives you guys had never gotten to go to Pride together. Maria remembered this and she put a plan in action.  
Years ago when you and Maria had first started dating she took you to a little log cabin a couple of miles outside of a small city in Canada. It was on this trip that Maria had realised that she had fallen in love with you. You always talked about that trip. So, Maria had secretly booked the both of you some time off and packed your bags.

Maria pov:  
I looked around our suite in the Avengers compound, realising how small it was. We had filled it wit so much over the years that it was overflowing with memories and trinkets. I smiled to myself feeling more sure and ready of what this weekend would bring. I walked back into our room and packed the last of the things we would need for this weekend and set out a set of clothes for y/n to wear once she got a shower after coming back from her mission. Now that I was satisfied everything was packed, I dragged the suitcases out into my truck. 

Loads of people raised their eyebrows when I first got it. Tony called it my “Dad truck”, to be honest I think I got it because I knew me and y/n would grow into it together. That one day the back seats will have kids in it, that one day I’ll be in the passenger seat trying to teach them how to drive. For now the truck is used exclusively for me an y/n to escape the compound as much as we can. For the two of us the truck is a little slice of the life we’ve talked about, the life that we choose not the one were ordered to do. I locked the truck and headed back to our suite. 

I spotted the duffle bag by the front door as soon as I got in. I walked back into our bedroom and heard the sound of the shower running.  
“Hey honey how was the mission?” I asked after knocking on the bathroom.   
“It was okay, just tiring. I love that all the team is back together but if I have to listen to Sam and Bucky bickering one more time today I’m going to loose it” you said as you washed the layer of dirt you had accumulated on your body. 

I smiled but I knew from your tone of voice that you were exhausted, she was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the shower door opening. I handed you a warm towel after frowning slightly as she saw bruises and cuts that had formed on your body. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a light kiss on my cheek “You should have seen the other guys”.   
I smirked slightly as I pulled y/n into our room, she immediately noticed the clothes and jackets that were missing. I planted a small kiss on her lips before saying “We are getting out of this crazy compound for a bit, the truck is packed and I have your favourite blanket and sleep mask ready so you can nap on the drive the..” I was cut off as I felt y/n press her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist before I ended the kiss.

“Come on get dressed, I want to take you away and have a relaxing week away from work”.

y/n pov  
Maria insisted on driving all the way to our destination, which I was more than grateful for having only just got back from the mission. When I eventually woke up from my nap I felt the familiar feeling of Maria’s hand resting on my thigh. As I woke up fully we fell into an easy conversation like we always do. I didn’t know where we were until Maria turned into a drive though, my eyes immediately widened, and I squealed as I realised it was a Tim Hortons meaning we were in Canada. Maria began laughing at my obvious glee. She knew who much I loved our first trip to Canada, it was during that trip that I began opening up to her and found myself falling in love with her. It was only a few hours later that we pulled up to a beautiful cabin where we would spend the week. 

It was the second morning of our trip when I woke up with Maria next to me. God I wish we could be like this every morning. As I lay with my head resting on her chest Maia whispered to me in her usually groggy morning voice “Babe, we better get up if we are going to go to the parade”.   
I looked at her with confusion clearly on my face “what parade love?”  
She moved to look at me and said “I know we’ve been together for years and never gotten to go so I figured while we were here we should go to the Pride parade”

All I could do in that moment was kiss her. I felt her smile against me, I was so excited to get to go out and be with Maria and hold her hand out in public and to be in a place where people like us are accepted and welcomed. A few hours later we were walking hand in hand towards the main street to watch the parade go past. I couldn’t take my eyes off Maria as she led the way smiling, her hair down flowing behind her as she laughed at a joke you made. As the two of us stood and watched the parade I felt Maria wrap her arm around my waist. I did the same and pulled her into me pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, knowing Maria has never liked more in public. Maria apparently had different plans for today and turned capturing my lips in a simple loving kiss. “Happy pride love” I said unable to stop smiling. 

Maria POV  
Today has been so perfect I thought as a sipped a beer while laying on a hammock in the back garden of the cottage. We finally got to go to Pride together and we danced the afternoon away. We spent the rest of the day cooking dinner and spending uninterrupted time together. I can’t help but smile as I watch y/n tend to the fire, the speakers playing   
in the background. I reach into my jacket and felt the small ring box I had been holding onto for the last year. I smiled more to myself knowing that tonight was the night. I slowly got up from the hammock and walked towards the speaker, bending down to turn it up as a slow song came on. As I stood up I felt y/n’s arms wrap around my waist in a loving embrace. I slowly turned in her arms we swayed to the music together. I was drawn from my thoughts when y/n began to speak, “Thank you for this Maria, I wish this could be us more often in a place of our own just the two of us”. 

I rested my forehead against hers and said “You don’t have to thank me for anything love, I understand what you mean, a house of our own, just the two of us well for now at least. A kitchen that were not sharing with super soldiers.” I took a deep breath tying to keep my nerves at bay, its not as if we haven’t talked about marriage before. “I’m ready for it y/n, I’m ready for the future with you, its all I want. I love you so much and I want to build the future we’ve deemed of for so long”. 

I looked into y/n’s eyes and saw tears starting for form as what was happening dawned upon her. 

I reached into my pocket as I sank to one knee, “y/n I want a future with you I want to show you my commitment to you, and to our love. Will you please make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?”

“Yes, yes of course” y/n said nodding as her eyes watered. I shot up to the floor and wrapped my arms around my now fiancé before kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how many chapters there will be


End file.
